TR UK Episode 71
<-- Previous Episode | [[TR UK Episode 72|Next Episode -->]] About Date: January 12th, 2011 Length: 01:51:51 Hosts: Matt Cundy, Dave "Hooters" Houghton and Dave "Meiks" Meikleham Tagline: The one with the Cleveland streamer What to Expect... *Is there such a thing as an actually funny videogame-themed joke? You may snort like a humourless pig at such an outrageous suggestion, but this week's TalkRadar UK team - along with the help of their stalwart listeners - prove that comedy and gaming can be compatible. So if you're looking for some killer gags to help you woo that special lady/gentleman gamer seeking a BFF with a GSOH, then this week's TalkRadar UK is for you. There's all the usual juvenile stupidity, rambling nonsense, sexual repression and occasional outbursts of gaming-centric conversation, with additional disturbing recurring references to 'Cleveland steamers'. Regular host Nath is out of the country 'on business', so Cundy parks his ass in the Big Chair and makes futile attempts to control the irrepressible talkative force of Dave H and Meiks. Do your ears have balls big enough for Episode 71 of TalkRadar UK? You should brace yourselves for the following... *NEWS! - A story about PS3 piracy that somehow spirals out of control like a mental cross-eyed banshee on angel dust and turns into a baffling discussion about the plot of The Fly II. Things take a turn for the utterly indifferent with some mumbling about the PlayStation Phone before finishing off with Meiks getting a massive boner for 90s dinosaurs. Again. *APPRECIATION SECTION! - Meiks maintains his state of arousal by waxing himself absolutely lyrical in the pants about Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. *QUESTION OF THE WEEK! - It's laugh-a-minute hilarity as we read out answers to the question: What’s the best game-related joke you’ve ever heard? Prepare to be pumped full of mirth. Due to Dave H making a cock of things, some of the quality jokes submitted were not read out on the podcast. These are those jokes: "Why does Donkey Kong brush his teeth? To prevent tooth DK." From Y2Ken "What cars do the Chimera drive? Hybrids." From Y2Ken "Knock-knock" "Who's there?" "Tony Hawk" "Tony Hawk who?" "Exactly" From Sam Campion "Yo momma's so fat I need two pokeflutes to wake her ass." From Joseph Spicer *GAMESRADAR HOTLINE! - Our mobile communication device is on fire this week. Which may explain why we couldn't get the voice mail to work. Bit of a bummer, but there's more than enough quality texts to make up for it. *AND MUCH MORE (MOSTLY DAVE H GOING ON ABOUT FINAL FANTASY XIII) Appreciation Section It's Meiks' turn to appreciate something this time 'round and he's choosing Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. He remembers that he went from school, to some sport-ball place-ground, then to a bakery and bought Resi 3 from a HMV. He then went home, ate his sausage roll and watched Neighbours. He talks about how it was the scariest Resi game in his opinion. One feature he goes into detail with is the way that Nemesis could actually follow you through different areas by going through walls and opening doors. When he neared, a certain song played but he would only come one in three times it was played. He also mentions he'd like to take Nemesis out to a French restaurant back alley... yeah... In Meiks' top games of all time, he said it'd be in the top 20. Question of the Week: What's the best game-related joke you've ever heard? *Dave M: Why did Kratos cross the road? To horribly murder everyone he's ever met. *Dave H: How do you get a few Pikachus on a bus? Pok-'em-on! *Matt: Why's Mario so happy? Because his Princess is a fucking Peach! Landing Page Category:UK Episode